


Waiting For Spring

by phoenixash234flames



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Waiting For Spring

The cold was making its way into Moominvalley which meant it was time for Snufkin to leave for a little while. "It gets so awful having to see you go Snufkin." I know Moomintroll I don't like having to leave you either but you know I don't hibernate like you do."

Snufkin gave him a kiss on the snout. "As long as you know I will never stop loving you I know you'll have a good sleep,and before you know it you'll hear my harmonica playing just for you." 

Moomin helped Snufkin pack up his tent. "Please bring this with you." It was a framed photo of Moomin in the valley. His ring was visible on his finger as well.

"I will keep this right by my bedroll Moomintroll."

Before Snufkin walked away Moomin gave him one more kiss. Snufkin hung his head low so he wouldn't worry Moomin as a few tears fell when he left. Winter always felt like they took forever but Snufkin always comes home with a smile.


End file.
